Mercer Brothers Plus Three
by WriterKPC
Summary: One shots of the Mercer siblings. Prompts are welcomed.
1. One Eye

Bobby 13

Jeremiah 12

Jackie 11

Angel 9

Jack 6

The four brothers were just that at first, four brothers. When Bobby was thirteen, Jeremiah twelve, Angel nine, and Jack six. That is when they were introduced to eleven year old Jackie Singer. Jackie walked in the house with a doufle twice her size, frame healthy enough, and a cut right under her eye and all over her hands. Hair pulled up into a tight bun, shirt torn at the bottom and a huge hole on the knee caps of her jeans. Bobby eyes the girl from his spot on the couch next to him is Angel and in the recliner Jeremiah.

"You got a problem greace"

Bobby narrows her eyes as Angel snickers, Bobby elbows Angel and hiss "shut the fuck up, that's not funny" Angel rolls his eyes and push Bobby's elbow off him. Looking at the television, Jackie squats down and set her bag on the ground. "Twenty on NY Rangers" Bobby snorts "bet" he reaches over and holds his hand out. Jackie smirks spitting in her hand giving Bobby a firm shake.

"Disgusting"

Jackie looks over at Jeremiah and wink "sorry I'm not as proper as you suit and tie" Jeremiah looks away not paying her any mind. The children begin to watch the game with little to no interruptions.

"I won where is my money, grease"

Bobby snorts turning away from Jackie "I don't owe ya anything" Jackie stands up and walk to Bobby. "I fuck people up over things they owe me, don't be on my list" Bobby turns his head facing Jackie. Standing up Bobby push Jackie "shut up, you not going to do shit" Jackie rolls her sleeves up and punch Bobby in the nose. Angel and Jeremiah jumps on Jackie so fast she couldn't comprehend how she got on the ground. Bobby steps back surprised checking his nose to feel warm blood.

"Bitch"

Bobby was on top of Jackie assaulting her face as she grabs Angel by his cornrolls and slams his head down a couple times into the floor. Blinded by rage the four kids didn't hear nobody enter the room or notice the television turn off.

"Stop it you guys! Bobby get off of her now, Jeremiah and Angel get off of her. I'm going to count to three. One-"

Evelyn holds up a finger causing Jeremiah and Angel to stop, because Eveyln Mercer getting to three was not in your best interests. "Bobby Mercer" Eveyln says the vein in her neck bulging, her hands shaking by her sides. Jackie lifts her knee up hitting Bobby right in between the legs. Bobby topples over as Jackie gets over him and punch Bobby in the face repeatedly. Jeremiah pulls Jackie off Bobby and she immediately calms down. Standing up to get herself together she jerks her shoulder out of Jeremiah's grip. Eveyln grabs Jackie by her arm pulling her close to her. Looking Jackie over Evelyn could see a busted lip, swollen eye, and multiple bruises new and old. Jackie's shirt was fully ripped exposing her well developed breast supported by a blue bra. Angel stares and tries to look every where else. Grabbing Jackie's face Evelyn narrow her eyes "what did we talk about at the center?"

"Control my anger"

Eveyln nods as she let's go to see Bobby mouth and cheek swollen, with a closed eye. Sighing Evelyn walks to Bobby and pull him upstairs "what did I say about fighting family Bobby Mercer."

"Shes no family of mines" Bobby says looking down, Evelyn shakes Bobby's arm pulling him to the toilet seat. "Well she is, you have a little sister now. A sister that doesn't back down at all, she had a troubled up bringing like you and your brothers. So you have to be nice because before she was homeless, will you promise to be nicer" Eveyln says finishing up cleaning and bandaging up the couple of cuts. Bobby looks away "I will try" he mumbles as the two stand up. Evelyn reaches down and hugs Bobby giving him a kiss on the cheek as the two proceed to go downstairs. Before entering the living room Bobby stops as he hear laughter. Peaking through with his good eye Bobby sees Angel and Jackie arm wrestling and Jeremiah standing over them judging.

Slamming Angel's arm down Jackie smiles "suck on that pretty boy" Angel frowns. "Why the hell are you so strong" Jackie shrugs "surprise" Angel rolls his eyes sitting up. Jackie continues to lay on the floor and hum "I thought there was four of you? I met slick and you two where is the third one"

The three kids stand up as Bobby walk back up stairs. "Come on I will show you Jack" Jackie nods as she follows Angel and Jeremiah behind her. Knocking on the door Angel opens it without waiting for a response. "Hey Jackie meet Jackie" Jack looks down from the ceiling to the three figures in the door. "Hey Jackie-" cutting Jack off Jackie squeals and run to Jack. "You are so so so cute! Oh my gosh" Jackie says hugging Jack tightly. "Thank you" Jack whispers feeling a bit uncomfortable as he tries to scoot away, not liking how there is some stranger this close to him. After all it took him almost six months to get use to his brothers.

"You don't gotta be scared of me." Jack stills looks a little wearly of her and she puts her pinkie out "promise to never hurt you" Jack raise one eyebrow. "I never break pinkie promises" Jack node his head as he slowly extends his pinkie so it wraps around Jackie's.

"How old are you" Jack looks at his hands and hold up five then six fingers as he quietly counts aloud to make sure. "That's cool, your such a big boy" Jack smiles bright "yeah" The two quietly talk as Jackie hugs him again smiling. Bobby watches from the crook of the door "she will fit in just fine Bobby" Bobby nods sewing Evelyn behind him. Walking inside Bobby looks at Jackie and lookat her and Jack on the bed. Looking over Jackie laughs "you can see me one eye" Bobby smirks "shut the fuck up" Jackie laughs holding her hand out. Staring at the small rough hand Bobby takes it and shakes it firmly. "So we are all cool" Jackie and Bobby nod "as cool as it gets" the two say simultaneously. Looking at each other they smirk as Angel and Jeremiah laugh and Jack hug on to Jackie.


	2. Don't Lie to Me

Bobby 17

Jeremiah 16

Jackie 15

Angel 13

Jack 10

Tiffany 5

Terrance 5

"Come on guys I'm tired as shit and I want to go back to bed" Bobby yells from the bottom steps drinking some coffee. "Aw my poor baby is so tired" Bobby forces a smile as his head begins to pound. "Instead of staying up all night with that girl you never bring home, you should be in bed" Bobby sighs in his cup. "Ma, its just not the time" Evelyn rolls her eyes putting her coat on. "If you say so, but make it quick I'm not getting any younger" Bobby nods leaning against the wall watching Evelyn. Picking her purse up off the counter Evelyn makes her way outside the house. "Bobby can you go get a couple things for dinner tonight after you drop them off" Bobby raise an eye taking another sip. "What is a couple things Ma"

"Steak, potatoes, green beans, salt, pepper, A1 sauce, onions, sour cream, milk, and can you pick up some drinks for you guys. And maybe some more cereal and pancake mix, oh and bacon. Don't forget to get both turkey and pork, I will give you two hundred. Cause I also need my dry cleaning picked up"

Bobby drops his head and puts his cup down on the table "I didn't want to go grocery shopping Ma" Evelyn nods her head "please I have to work today" Bobby shakes his head. "Okay ma I will do it no problem" Evelyn smiles giving Bobby a kiss on the cheek. "Give everyone a kiss for me" She calls out before going outside to get in her car. Grumbling to himself Bobby could hear foot patting down the steps.

"Bobby after school I gotta talk to you" Bobby sets his mug in the sink to look over at Angel who is throwing his book bag on over his huge winter coat. "Sure thing just remind me" Bobby says squatting down as Tiffany runs up to him. "Hey chinky" Bobby says standing up holding Tiffany with one arm.

"Hey bb, I had a good dream"

"About" Bobby ask raising an eyebrow. "I was in unicorn land eating nothing but candy and guess what bb" Tiffany says smiling harder staring at Bobby. "What chinky" Tiffany throws her hands up "I said guess" Bobby looks around seeing Angel at the table eating cereal with Jeremiah while Jack ran around getting his stuff together. "Uh I killed them all and took you to the dentist" Tiffany giggles shaking her head. "No silly, you was the king unicorn. Your horn sparkled, you was really pretty with white fur" Bobby smiles. While Angel and Jack laugh and Jeremiah snorts. Bobby looks over at the table as Jack finally settles down to eat some cereal. "Shut up and hurry up before your walking to school, then you can laugh and freeze your balls off" Jeremiah snorts again as Angel and Jack laugh quietly.

"Nice dream chinky" Bobby says looking back at the fiver year old. "Hey bb can we go get pancakes at McDonald's for breakfast I don't want cereal" Bobby nods as he walks to the living room and set Tiffany down. Grabbing her coat off the rack he puts it over her long sleeve pink shirt. Zipping it up Bobby steps back and look at her outfit of to see if she will be warm enough. Which Bobby figures since she is wearing jeans and pink tennis shoes. "Okay let's go now" Bobby yells groaning inwardly as his headache worsens. Grabbing Tiffany's hand they walk out to the car and he puts her in the backseat and watch her put her seatbelt on. Walking to the driver's seat Bobby gets in and turns the heat up. Bobby rubs his hands together and blow the horn "its cold as balls out here" Tiffany nods her head. Soon everyone comes out and get in, Angel and Jack in the back with Tiffany and Jeremiah in the passenger seat. Jeremiah puts his hands up to the heater "it's cold-"

"As balls" Tiffany finishes smiling making Jeremiah turn around to look at the smiling child. "And who taught her that" Jeremiah ask looking between Angel and Bobby. Jack snorts as Angel and Bobby smirks "beats me" Angel says. Bobby shrugs as Jeremiah stares at him, backing up Bobby ignores Jeremiah's eyes. "First you get her suspended for three days then you teach her this phrase" Bobby shakes his head. "No no if I remember correctly all I told her was hit the little kid in the mouth if he bites you again-"

"And if he does it again hit him in his mouth with those toy frying pans in the classroom"

Bobby chuckles remembering Ma picking Tiffany up from school because she hit the kid with the plastic pan two times after the punch to the mouth. "And didn't Jackie say she will pop her if she comes home crying again and didn't do anything" Jack includes. "Shut up Jack" the other three say all together.

"Are we going to see Jackie at lunch bb" Bobby looks through his rearview mirror. "We will try, we have to get groceries and Ma's clothes from the cleaneesr" Tiffany nods looking ahead. "How many more days she got until she can go back to school" Bobby snorts. "Five"

"I mean she did beat that boy who was talking about Ma bloody"

"Lil shit deserves it" Bobby mumbles stopping in front of Jack's school. "Bye Crackerjack" Angel and Bobby yell as back walks to the building. "Would you two grow up and act civilized"

"My bad we don't walk around like we have a stick up our ass" Angel says as Tiffany gasp. "Doesn't that hurt Jerry, I will tell Ma to take you to the doctor" Jeremiah turns around to glare at Angel. Bobby pulls up in front of Angel's school to then turn around and hit Angel's thigh three times.

"Watch your mouth"

Angel tries to move out of Bobby's reach but fails. "She repeats you all the time Bobby" Angel hiss rubbing his thigh. "And I deal with it, but you need to watch your mouth around her. Plus ma doesn't like you talking like that anyway" Angel rolls his eyes getting out. "Wait here for Jerry and Jack after school or that's your ass" Angel sighs slamming the door shut. Bobby rolls Jeremiah's window down "don't slam my baby's door like that again Angel" Bobby yells over Jeremiah. Pulling off Jeremiah looks at Bobby and Bobby sighs. "I know I know don't lecture me" Jeremiah turns around to face Tiffany who is playing with a doll. "Angel was just playing Tiff so don't repeat him cause what he said was naughty" Tiffany nods smiling. "So your okay Jer" Jeremiah nods his head. "Even if it's true" Bobby mumbles, Jeremiah looks at Bobby and narrow his eyes. Stopping the car in front of the school Jeremiah speaks up. "Get Jackie from the house so she doesn't get into any trouble, she can help you with the errands for Ma" Bobby nods his head waiting for Jeremiah to get out. "Okay Jerry gesh" Jeremiah smiles at Tiffany before getting out and walking in the building. "About to get loud mouth Jackie" Bobby says adjusting his rearview mirror to see Tiffany. Tiffany screams in joy driving back to the house, turning on the street Bobby sees a blue car parked by the mailbox.

"What the hell"

Bobby mumbles driving closer to see Jackie outside in shorts and a tank top with her head in the car. Pressing his foot on the gas he swerves the car into the driveway making Tiffany giggle as she throws her hands up. Putting the car in park Bobby gets out leaving the door open walking to the car, but Jackie takes her head out. "Okay bye baby, you need to go now" and the car sped off. Turning around Jackie stares at Bobby as he grab her and she sighs. "Who the fuck was that" Jackie shrugs trying to get out of Bobby's iron grip. "Its okay because I know his license plate 4BX G21, if I see the fucker again-" Jackie finally snatches her arm away. "Your overreacting Bobby, you don't even know him" Bobby snorts. "Don't have to, now get your ass inside and put some clothes on, its cold as hell out here. Trying to be fucking grown, your freezing your nipples and ass cheeks off" Jackie rolls her eyes walking to the house. "Hurry up" Jackie throws her hands up "don't you see me going, cool your tits big boy" Bobby walks in after Jackie.

"So what's his name" Jackie laughs walking up to her room ignoring Bobby. "Don't fucking ignore me"

"Bobby let it go, jeez, its nothing serious right now" Bobby rolls his eyes watching Jackie come back down with a sweat shirt and sweat pants holding her timberlands. "Bullshit, for your sake and his sake, I better not see his narrow behind again" Jackie laughs slipping her foot inside and walk out the door with Bobby behind her.

"Go back in the car and get the money in the glove department, I forgot it" Jackie rolls her eyes walking out the grocery store. Walking closer to the car Jackie narrows her eyes seeing a boy opening Bobby's door. "What the hell" Jackie curse as she runs up to the car. "Hey kid" Jackie yells taking off on full speed, looking over the boy fumbles around the car and then jump out. Trying to take off but Jackie grabs him by his winter coat yanking him back. "Little fucker, you know who the fuck you stealing from? I'm Jackie Motherfucking Mercer, I will fuck you up and I don't care that you just came out of diapers either" Jackie whispers harshly pushing the boy up against Bobby's car. The boy shakes his head eyes watery "no ma'am I wasn't stealing swear, I was just cold and I was sitting in there to-" Jackie puts her other hand in his pockets and pats him down. "Fucking liar kid, you ready for this ass beating your about to receive, then ima take you to your momma" Jackie says taking a wad of money out the boy's coat pocket. The boy shakes his bottom lip and look up trying not to cry looking down Jackie sees a huge bruise on his neck and another smaller one on the other side of his neck. Sighing Jackie rubs the back of her neck.

"What's your name kid" Jackie ask, the boy shakes his head. Jackie's right eye begins to twitch in irritation and she pinch the boy's chest. "Hey I'm talking to you, kid" Jackie snaps and the boy looks at her and shake his head. "Terrance" Jackie loosens her grip on the boy and pull him inside the store. "After we get groceries, my brother will drop you off home" Terrance fixes his face", don't worry about it, I will walk home I live right down the street" Jackie snorts "oh really" Jackie says walking up to Bobby. "Hey found this kid trying to keep warm in your car, can you give him a ride home" Bobby looks over and snorts. "No" Jackie pinch Bobby's arm, "Take him home Bobby and stop being a bitch" Bobby role his eyes as all four them walk around the grocery store.

"So kid you stay over there" the boy nods and Jackie turns around. "Where the fuck you stay and stop lying, I didn't pop your ass earlier like I should have now stop playing games" Jackie says and Tiffany gasps covering her mouth. "You cussed sissy, mommy say you guys not aloud to cuss" Jackie ignores her younger sister and look back at the boy. "Were going home" Bobby nods driving them all home.

"Oh my gosh Jeremiah, the little boy is only five and he is out there-"

Evelyn stops seeing Tiffany run in and right behind her was Bobby and Jackie and a little boy carrying groceries. "Ma, we have company"

Evelyn stares at the little boy who sighs. "Uh hey miss Evelyn" Jackie stares in between his mother and Terrance. "What the-"

"Don't finish that sentence young lady, and Terrance bring your narrow behind over here" Terrance slowly shakes his head. "Uh I don't want to" Evelyn cross her arms over her chest "your from the home" Terrance nods his head. Jackie puts the bags down and then grab Terrance by his shirt and with a open palm pops Terrance in the mouth. "Don't fucking lie to me no more in your life" Jackie says throwing Terrance toward Evelyn and pick the grocery back up and go to the kitchen.

"Come in" Jackie says in response to the knock at her door. Slowly the door opens to Jackie on her back looking at the ceiling. "Uhm miss Jackie I'm sorry for causing you trouble earlier today" Jackie looks over to see Terrance standing in her doorway. "Don't swear it, welcome to the family" Terrance nods smiling. "Oh and kid don't lie to me again" Terrance looks back at Jackie who pulls her shorts up a bit to reveal a scar. "My father did that" Terrance states opening his mouth but then close it nodding his head walking out the room and closing it behind himself.


	3. Tiffany and Jack Mercer

Bobby 16

Jeremiah 15

Jackie 14

Angel 12

Jack 9

Tiffany 4

"Boys and Jackie, I have a surprise" Evelyn says walking inside the house. "Coming" Jeremiah yells walking downstairs with Jack right behind him. "Where is the other three" Jeremiah shrug, "somewhere outside"

"Who is that" Jack ask pointing at the little girl holding Evelyn's legs. "This is Tiffany, she will be staying with us for a little bit" Evelyn says rubbing the Tiffany's back. Jack stares at the girl and nod his head walking to the kitchen. Jeremiah smiles at Tiffany then looks up to Evelyn "I will go get them, they probably at the park playing basketball" Evelyn smiles walking into the kitchen

"Hey Jackie, pass the ball" Bobby yells close to the goal waving his hands up. Jackie looks up from dribbling the ball and cranes her neck to see two people on Angel and one on Bobby. On her back a tall boy from the neighborhood was breathing hard down her neck. "Lil girl wanna play ball with the big boys, make some big moves" Jackie clears her throat as she push up against him trying to make him back off but it didnt work. Jackie continues to dribble the ball and bring her other arm out elbowing the boy in the face and takes the ball to the rim.

Jackie turns around her ponytail blowing in the wind, "that's game" Jackie says walking up to the tall guy smiling. The guy rolls his eyes and lick his lips looking down at Jackie "your ass is cocky as fuck"

"I got them hands, what you expect" Jackie says. "We gonna have to play one on one, one of these days shawty" the guy says rubbing his hands together. Jackie nods as Bobby and Angel come up behind her. "Whooped your ass again Derrick" Angel yells and Derrick snorts. "Whatever little man, your fine ass-" Derrick stops when Bobby's smile stops. Jackie smirk "Bobby, Angel, and Jackie come on, ma wants y'all home now"

The three of them turn around to see Jeremiah in jeans and a polo strip shirt. Bobby grabs Jackie's upper bicep and Angel walks over to Jeremiah. "Might have to take you up on that another time D" Derrick smirks. Bobby pulls on Jackie tightening his grip "your not doing shit without me there, Derrick don't get your dick cut off" Bobby yells over his shoulder with Jackie complaining. "Let me go Bobby" Jackie yells all the way into the house. "Bobby I will fuck you up, let me go" Bobby throws Jackie into the living room. "What the hell was that back there, you fucking with him" Jackie laughs as Bobby is yelling at her.

"Enough you two, we have company" Evelyn says coming from the kitchen with Tiffany hugging her leg. "Who is the girl" Angel ask looking at Tiffany, Evelyn look down then back up to her four kids. "This is Tiffany, she is going to stay with us-" Jack narrows his eyes getting up from the kitchen table. "I thought she was only staying for a little while, your adopting another kid"

"Jack, sweetie-"

"Whatever" Jack interrupts going upstairs to his room and slamming his door. "His period on or something" Bobby mumble as Angel chuckles. "I will talk to him" Evelyn nods "thank you Jeremiah"

Bobby looks at Tiffany crossing his arms across his chest. "You glued to her leg or something chinky" Jackie and Angel laughs as Evelyn narrow her eyes at Bobby. Tiffany shakes her head looking down "a cat bit your tongue off or something Tiff, speak up" Tiffany shakes her head at the ground. Angel pulls a candy bar out from his basketball shorts pocket "you can have it if you come here" Angel says waving the bar. Tiffany slowly looks up and let's Evelyn's leg go "there ya go, come to the bad side" Jackie says smiling. Once in arms reach Bobby grabs Tiffany picking her up. "How old are you" Tiffany ignores Bobby reaching for Angel's candy bar. Angel laughs handing over the bar to Tiffany who is smiling wide trying open the bar. "You just going to ignore me chinky" Bobby says tickling the girl causing her to scream in laughter.

"Jack" Jeremiah says knocking on the door, not answering Jeremiah opens the door anyway walking into the room. Sitting on the bed Jack is laying on in a fetus position facing the wall. "Jack what's wrong" Jeremiah ask, shaking his head Jack stays quiet. Jeremiah puts a gentle hand on his youngest brother, "your still the baby boy, if that's what your afraid of" Jack sucks in air trying to control his breathing. "Do I need to get mom in here" Jack shakes his head again "no I don't want her to think I'm a baby" Jeremiah rubs Jack's back. "Hey Tiffany had home troubles just like us, we need to be nice and her feel welcomed" Jack turns to face Jeremiah. "What happened to her" Jeremiah shrugs "instead of pouting up here you should be downstairs, don't ask her today though. Let her get comfortable, you know your a big brother now" Jack nods wiping his eyes. "Now you have to look over her and make sure she is safe like, Bobby, Jackie, Angel, and I do" Jack sits next to Jeremiah. "So I can boss her around like Bobby and Angel do me" Jack ask a little sparkle in his eye. Jeremiah controls himself from rolling his eyes and smile "at least be a little more nicer then those two" Jack nods as Jeremiah stands up holding his hand out. Grabbing his hand the two walk downstairs seeing Bobby holding a giggling Tiffany, with Jackie and Angel on both sides of him. Before getting to the last step Jack stops tightening his grip on Jeremiah's hand. Looking down Jeremiah looks between Jack and his other siblings "Jack its okay-"

Jeremiah is interrupted by their sister Jackie "Jack, bring you butt over here, haven't seen you all day babe" Jack looks up to see a smiling Jackie. With his head hung low Jack let's Jeremiah's hand go and walk toward Jackie who engulfs him in a hug. "What you did today flake" Jackie ask walking the two to the den living room area. Jack shrugs sitting next to his older sister, she had to be one of the toughest people she ever met. Jack never seen somebody take a hit like her, sure her brothers can throw some hits, but actually take one, and I mean a good one. Jackie was also short tempered and crazy as hell, like Bobby, they probably neck and neck when it comes to crazy. Jackie tends to lose her temper quickly but then starts going to her crazy shit, smiling and laughing. Then Jackie is the sweetest person ever, she always stick up for Jack when Angel and Bobby are messing with him. Don't know much about Jackie's past, well shit don't know much about either one of their past. Jackie always take the day out to talk to Jack make sure he is doing okay, she is the most protective over him. Everybody in town knows not to fuck with Jack because of Jack's crazy ass sister Jackie and brothers. Pretty much Jackie is like the older sister he needs in his life, she knows when Jack is upset, sick, needs space, lying, and in trouble.

"You worried she is going to take your place and your going to be forgotten" Jackie says getting right to the point. Jack's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No! Thats not it, Jerry says I can boss her around like Bobby and Angel do me, so I'm glad she here" Jackie leans back into the sofa with her hands behind her head. Sitting in silence Jack shifts uncomfortably hearing Tiffany laugh a few feet over.

"Is she better than me" Jack ask softly causing Jackie to snort. "Can pigs fly" Jackie ask staring at her youngest brother. "Huh, uh I don't think so" Jack says confused turning around to look at Jackie. "No" Jackie says firmly slowly sitting up "so you don't need to be worried, I know I probably don't give you the opportunity, but you gotta grow up Jack. There are kids out there that are still living a shitty life, that they probably will never get out of." Jackie says putting her hand on his back in a comforting matter "I will always love you, and mom, and those knuckleheads too. Now we just got a new edition, go talk to her and be nice" Jackie says pushing Jack off the couch and into the area with everyone else.

Night falls and Jackie takes her shirt off walking to Jeremiah's room to borrow a T-shirt. Angel is too small and Bobby doesn't wash, so Jeremiah was her go to guy. "Hey Jer, lend me a shirt for the night" Jackie states just walking into the door without knocking. Getting out of his bed putting his book down Jeremiah walks over to his clothes and throw a shirt to her. "Thanks" Jackie mumbles putting it over head, tucking some hair behind her ear and out her face Jackie turns to leave but is stopped by Evelyn who is the doorway. "Thank you you two, for talking to my baby" Jackie tucks her hands into her basketball shorts. "No problem Ma, anything to help" Jeremiah says getting comfortable in his bed. Evelyn smiles and takes a few step to give Jackie a kiss on the forehead and then moves to Jeremiah. "Good night you two" Evelyn says walking out the room, Jackie behind her closing Jeremiah's door and into her room. Once in her room Jackie hears a soft knock knowing exactly who it is. " Come in" Jackie says getting under her covers with her back against the wall. Slowly opening the door Jackie closes her eyes as the door shuts. The bit dips slightly as the person lays next to her "Jackie, I had the dreams again" Jackie opens her eyes to see a distraught Jack staring at her. "Just sleep in here with me, they can't get you in this house" Jack nods closing his eyes.

"She likes music, and now I have someone to play hide n go seek with" Jackie smiles slowly opening her eyes. "She's pretty adorable isn't she" Jack nods "she shared her candy bar with me today" Jackie reaches over and robs Jack's head. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Jackie"


	4. Terrance Sneaks In

Bobby 26

Jeremiah 25

Jackie 24

Angel 22

Jack 19

Tiffany 14

Terrance 14

Walking in the house was probably the most nerve racking thing Terrance did since he moved in with the Mercers. Walking through the front door because everybody always hang out in the living room den area and the kitchen. It was just safter that way, So here Terrance is walking in the house slowly closing the front door. "Want another one cracker jack" Bobby says with a taunt in his voice.

Ma is out of town for three days and said Bobby was in charge. Even though Jerry been here every two hours like his life depended on it. It's only been the first night since Ma left and Jackie will be home from work any minute. Yep Jackie works, said she need some extra cash and wants to avoid jail as much as possible, so she moves furniture in and out of a truck for ten hours a day. Which Terrance has no problem with being that she gives him a couple dollars here and there like Bobby and Jeremiah does. I know shocker, Bobby Mercer working, yeah well he fix cars for a couple hours here and there, nothing really serious. While Jeremiah works at some office doing office shit which is boring according to Terrance. Taking a deep breath Terrance tip toes to the stairs skipping a step here and there. It's like every third step creaks, last thing Terrance need is Bobby interrogating me. Going up Terrance starts to unbutton his pants "won't catch me slipping" Terrance whispers. Pulling his shirt from over his head he extends his leg to the second step. A loud creak was sound and Terrance immediately looked around and jumped up to the second floor, listening out to see if Bobby and Jack were still talking which they were. Dropping his pants he steps out the pants and trip hitting a door. "Shit" Terrance mutters repeatedly crawling on the floor to his room he shared with Tiffany. Right when Terrance was going to back kick the door closed someone grabs onto his foot dragging him out. Turning around Terrance faces his older brother and groans inwardly.

"What the hell you think your doing" Terrance shakes his head as Angel let's his foot go standing over Terrance. "Just really tired Angel and going to bed" Angel shakes his head crossing his arms over his bear chest. "I don't believe you now you want to talk to me or Bobby" Terrance shakes his head. "Jack"

"Stop fucking around T"

Terrance sighs looking up at Angel. Angel and Terrance got along for the most part, Terrance would call Angel if he was going to be late coming home and Angel would handle it. Angel was the reason Terrance is so good at basketball and also the reason he plays so rough in basketball. But Angel also short tempered not as short as Bobby, but he hates the run around and dodging questions. Angel besides Tiffany were the only ones that knew when Terrance is lying.

Thinking of something to say because saying oh I was out with some friends. Then to tell him which friend, that friend Charlie would just make things worse. Charlie went to sleep three hours ago thinking Terrance left but really he spent some time with his little sister Alexis. The bad thing about saying all this is what if Angel tells Bobby. Since Bobby is down there talking to Jack right now Jack will ask his best friend John if I was at there house being that Charlie is little brother and Terrance friend. Terrance and Charlie have a history of being stupid together and being Terrance told them he was at the court is just bad.

"Who the hell left the fucking front door unlocked"

Terrance's heart skips a beat as Angel looks over him to see Jackie taking off her coat and long sleeve revealing her black tank. Bobby stands up walking to the front door "it wasn't unlocked, I locked it myself" Jackie shakes her head. "I just turned the knob and walked in slick" Jack walks up behind Bobby confused.

Angel turns to me "you know anything about that" Terrance shakes his head. Angel squats down "tell me the truth or I'm dealing with you. You was outside doing what" Terrance rubs his elbow. "I was at Charlie's house" Angel raise an eyebrow as his door creaks open to reveal Sofi with a big white t-shirts on. "Angel" she wines as Angel waves for her to inside the room.

"You was with him this whole time? Do you not know what time it is? Could have sworn Bobby told you to bring your scrawny ass back home at ten"

"Just lost track of time, honest Angel me and Al- uh I mean Charlie" Angel raise an eyebrow. "Who is Al" Terrance shakes his head "I didn't mean to say Al" Angel reaches over and pinch Terrance's arm. "Ow Angel" Terrance hiss trying to move his arm not saying anything Angel just pinch harder about to turn. "Alexis" Terrance almost screams, Angel let's go nodding his head. "Alexis" Angel repeats as Terrance nods trying to rub the sting out of his arm. "You was with her all night" Terrance nods his head "I was with Charlie but then he went to sleep so I hung out with her" Angel's eyes widen. "That's his sister" Terrance roll his eyes at how loud Angel was being. "We will talk tomorrow morning" Angel stands up. "Go to bed. Now" Terrance nods going to his room and closing the door behind himself.

"Hey it was me, I went outside to talk to someone real quick" Jack, Bobby, and Jackie looks up staring at Angel. "Be more careful pretty boy" Jackie mumbles going into the kitchen with Jack right behind her. Bobby stares at him for just a little longer before heading to the kitchen himself.

Waking up Terrance lifts his head up to see Tiffany still sleep in her bed on her side of the room. Groaning Terrance gets up to go use the bathroom. Walking on the cold wooden floor Terrance opens the door closing it behind himself when he goes to open the bathroom door. Before his hand touches the doorknob it swings open revealing the last person he wanted to see that morning.

"Mornin"

Terrance licks his dry lips and nod his head "morning Angel, how you sleep" Angel smirks. "Better if you didn't interrupt me last night" I nod my head rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah sorry about that" Angel crosses arms over his bear chest and nod "uh huh. Well take your annual morning shit and come to my room, but you better knock" I nod as Angel walks out and I quickly walk in and close the door behind myself groaning.


	5. Big Brother Jack

Bobby 26

Jeremiah 25

Jackie 24

Angel 23

Jack 20

Tiffany 16

Terrance 15

"Terrance, take a swig of this. This that good shit" Terrance looks over from the television to see his friend Scott holding a bottle of brown liquor. Scott was one of best friends, his mother was black and gone off drugs 24/7. His father is Latino and always on his ass, but being that he's been in Jail for the past six moths, Scott turned a little buck wild. Drinking, smoking, stealing, fighting, selling and so on. Of course his sister doesn't know about this strangely. Take a wild guess who his sister is, she is the loudest Latino I ever met. Yeah Scott and Sofi have the same father, the two stay with their grandmother. Well Scott only been here for two years, his mother lost custody. It seems like I'm only friends with my older siblings friend's younger siblings.

"Where you get that from" Terrance ask as his friends grins. Terrance is home alone, everybody is out doing there own thing. Bobby and Jack are out getting drinks, Jeremiah is at his house with his wife, Angel is with Sofi, Tiffany with her friends, and Jackieis at work. Leaving poor Terrance at home by himself cause he is not allowed to go anywhere for a little stunt he pulled earlier that week.

"If my brothers and sister find out that I touched that bottle I'm fucked" Terrance explains. Scott waves him off and sit down "just a little something something, big baby" Terrance narrow his eyes and snatch the bottle. Putting his lips to the bottle Terrance throws his head back taking gulps of the alcohol. Taking the bottle away from his lips made Terrance cringe as he coughed harshly. Scott laughed as he took a sip from the bottle. "Pussy" Scott mumbles and Terrance gets comfortable in the couch and mumble a "fuck you"

"T" Scott says after hours of watching basketball. "Huh" I mumble not taking my eyes away from the television. "Somebody at the door knocking" Scott says tilting his head toward the door. Terrance stands up going to the door "put that shit up in case its Bobby, Angel, or Jackie" Terrance says over his shoulder opening the door. In the doorway is Charlie, Jack's bestfriend's younger brother. Charlie is the voice of reasons out of the group. His mother is fine as hell, she is black and Italian with an ass for days. While his father is full Italian and never smiles it seems like. Next to Charlie is Ralph the hothead out of the group. Ralph is the only one of us that been to the juvenile dentition center, guess for what. If you guessed beating a guy unconscious then ding ding ding, your correct. Ralph lives in the back of a police car. Ralph has two older brothers and all three of them live with their father who is a drunk. Ralph doesn't say it but you can kinda tell when he changes clothes that his dad can get a little physical. His two older brothers Derrick and Eric take care of him for the most part. But being as all three of them have a temper, they been known to jump people in matters of seconds. Jackie hangs out with Eric the second oldest which is a bad combination itself, but they gotten better over the years. And lastly Ricky who is right next to Ralph,is the white boy out of the group. Ricky is the oldest out of two cocaine addicts and takes care of his younger siblings, all seven of them. Other than being a pyro manic Ricky is cool, but the dude loves setting shit on fire. People still trying to find out who burned down that abandoned church. Bobby's bestfriend Caleb is Ricky's uncle.

"What you guys doing here? Where Donny at?" Terrance ask as Ralph push Terrance to the side. "Hello to you too motherfucker" Ralph says as Ricky rolls his eyes. Charlie rolls his eyes. "Scott told us you couldn't leave the house cause of Monday, so we decided to come see you" Charlie explains. Terrancs nod my head seeing Ricky playing with a lighter "you need to put that shit up Ricky, you burn my house down I might have to kill you" Ricky rolls his eyes as him and Charlie walk in. "I won't burn your shit down bitch" Ricky says putting the lighter in his pants. Everybody goes to the den and gets comfortable, this is what the gang consists of plus Alexis and Nikki who join us occasionally. Alexis is Charlie younger sister by a year and Nikki is Ricky's twin sister. "Past that shit over here Scott" Ralph says as Scott leans over handing Ralph the bottle. "Where you get that from" Charlie ask eyeing the bottle carefully as Ralph drinks the alcohol like Its juice. "I bought it nigga, duh" Charlie shakes his head as Ralph pass the bottle to Ricky.

"Stop saying that word, you just as worse as them white people" Ralph and Scott laugh at Charlie while laughing press the bottle to Charlie's chest. "Relax and take a sip bitch" Charlie snatch the bottle "who you calling a bitch" Charlie says standing up. "Your sister, brothers, uncle, and your brothers and sister are going to dig into you guys ass about drinking-"

Terrance rolls his eyes knowing what Charlie is saying is true, but doesn't really want to hear it. "Just take a sip so they will shut up" Terrance comments. About to object Charlie just takes a swig from the bottle as Ricky, Ralph, and Scott cheer Charlie on. "Whatever you guys" Charlie says giving Ricky the bottle and sitting down. The five teens begin to talk about random things as time goes by.

"T make sure your ass stay out of trouble so you can go to this party" Ricky says clicking his lighter on and off. "Who's party" Terrance ask not taking his eyes away from the basketball game. "Lo been asking about you" Terrance looks away from the television and at Ralph. "Shut the fuck up, big booty, plays basketball Lo" Terrance ask as Ralph nods with a shit eating grin on his face. "Yo, you know what happens when Lo ask about guys" Scott says taking a sip from the Hennessey bottle.

"And what happens when Lo ask about guys"

All the teens whip they head around trying to find the unknown voice that is located near the den. "Fuck" they all say simultaneously as Scott tries to put the bottle in his coat and Ricky quickly puts his lighter in his pocket. "Well I need to go" Scott and Ricky say standing up.

"Sit down" Jack says stopping the two teens in their tracks. Charlie puts his face in his hands while Ralph bites his lip looking away. "Anybody gonna answer my question? What does it mean when Lo ask about you?" Jack repeats taking his coat off and on to the back of a kitchen chair. "Or do I need some back up? As in Bobby and Jackie" The teens blanch and all start talking at once. "Basically she wants to fuck" Ralph says with his arms crossed over his chest. Jack turns to look at his little brother and shake his head. About to say something Jack stops and looks around "not uh, one of you are missing. Where Donavon" Jack ask. Tereance looks around and just now realizes that Donny isn't here.

Donavon otherwise known as Donny is our wild, he is so fucking bipolar its crazy. One minute he is the voice of reasons, then within seconds he is beating someone up, then laughing and joking about, and then scared and running from the police. Although his temper is not as bad as Ralph. Is not setting shit on even though that burning church was not a one man job. He tends to be a little level headed and quick on his toes, he is pretty much my cousin being that its Jerry's nephew from his *wife.

"He with his girlfriend" Ralph speaks up not making eye contact with the third to youngest Mercer. "Jack lighten up we not doing nothing calm down. You guys relax its just Jack" Terrance says standing up to pat Jack on the back smiling. Everybody relaxed and Ricky brought his lighter back out. "Jack, you kinda scared us acting all parental and shit" Scott says taking a sip out the bottle. Jack's eyes widen as stare at Scott "where you get that from" Scott looks at the bottle and then Jack. "The store-" Jack cuts Scott off walking forward him to snatch the bottle. "Who been drinking" Jack ask looking at all of us. Then turns to Terrance piercing him with a cute throat stare. "I know wasn't drinking" Jack says as Terrance looks around at his friends that are staring at him.

"Go upstairs and get Bobby's belt"


	6. Scott Stays The Weekend

Bobby 27

Jeremiah 26

Jackie 25

Angel 23

Jack 20

Tiffany 15

Terrance 15

Hell is going to break loose this weekend. Sofi brought her younger brother to the Mercer household, to get him around men and give their grandmother a break. It remains a mystery as to why everybody comes to the Mercer household, but they come.

Scott stands in the doorway with Sofi and Angel behind him. Looking around Scott resist the urge to say he wants to dip. Mainly out of respect, because Evelyn was right there in the kitchen and Angel would not take too kindly to the phrase. Scott has been at the Mercer's house on more than one occasions. Some forced, but only lasted a couple hours than majority of the time it was of his own free will being that he is friends with the youngest Mercer Terrance. Looking around Scott stops and looks up the stairs. Stopping to stare Scott smirks seeing Tiffany at the top of the stairs looking down at him. The two stare at each other as Tiffany began to look down and smile but every other second looks back at Scott.

"Okay block head keep it moving its cold as balls out here" Angel says holding Sofi's bag. Rolling his eyes Scott winks at Tiffany before walking inside. "Where you want me warden" Scott ask holding his duffle low to the ground. Looking over at Angel and Sofi who are making their ways inside and shutting the door. "Oh papi your going to have fun, go say hey to miss Evelyn and then Angel will show you" Sofi says placing a kiss on her younger brother's head. Then quickly making her way up the stairs saying hey to Tiffany.

Angel narrow his eyes as Sofi makes her way up the stairs and into his room. "Tiffany come down here and get blockhead together, he can keep his stuff in you and Terrance room and sleep in the den. Tiffany nods her head as she walks down passing by Angel who is going up. "Thanks Tiff" Angel says giving her a kiss on the head before going to his room. Reaching down the steps Tiffany looks up to see Scott examining her with his eyes. "Keep your eyes up lover boy" Tiffany says walking past him and into the kitchen. Following behind Tiffany, Scott smirks "yes ma'am" Scott answers looking down.

Scott doesn't really see Tiffany, like ever. When Scott is over Tiffany is always gone or if she is there he is only here to pick up Terrance. This is probably there third time seeing each other. Sure Terrance complained a couple times that his sister brought Scott up, but Scott could care less about Tiffany. Now for some reason she has his whole undivided attention, maybe its the v neck tank top and the black tights. Yeah that could definitely be it.

Walking into the kitchen Scott sets his duffle on the ground against the wall and walks to the table. "Hello miss Evelyn, thank you for having me over"

Evelyn turns around smiling as she wipes her hands on her apron. "The same boy that came in here cursing at my little Angel last week"

Scott looks down and rubs the back of his head. Hearing Tiffany trying to hold her laughs in. "I apologize again, I can be a little impulsive" Evelyn waves him off. "Just teasing sweety, you are not the first angry teen to walk in my door" Evelyn says giving Scott a hug. "Tiffany helping you, I see" Evelyn says as Scott looks over at Tiffany. Who is leaning over the table grabbing some grapes and eating them.

Walking up the stairs Scott knocks on Tiffany and Terrance's room. "Hey let me get my clothes so I can shower after Tiff" Scott shouts hearing the bathroom door shut and lock. Hearing a muffle Scott walks in shaking his head. "I won't look at your little petterwacker, dude. I will be in and out-"

Scott shuts the door behind himself looking up and abruptly stops talking. In front of Scott is Tiffany pulling her black panties with lace around the band. "Uh my bad, I'm not looking. I'm just getting my bag" Scott says slowly taking his eyes off of Tiffany who drops down in order to cover herself. Looking around Scott walks over to Tiffany "what do you think your doing"

"My bag is over here." Scott says reaching over for the strap gracing his hand by Tiffany's exposed thigh. "So you do wear panties" Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think I didn't" Tiffany counters back quickly getting into her bed. "Didn't see the outline yesterday" Scott says dragging his bag and slowly backing away from Tiffany.

Tiffany laughs "I thought you was staring my ass"

"Not much to look at, so don't get a big head" Scott counters.

Tiffany rolls her eyes "oh whatever Scott. I know you want my little booty" Tiffany says rolling on to, her stomach.

Scott walks over and bite his bottom lip. Leaning down Scott grabs the corner of the covers and rip them off to see Tiffany's small round butt. Before Tiffany turns around in shock Scott raise his hand and quickly bring it down slapping her ass hard.

"Shit" Tiffany curse as she jumps forward and turn her head to look at Scott. Turning Tiffany meets Scott's smiling face and smile.

"Your a fucking asshole Scott" Tiffany says as Scott licks his lips. Scott stands up straight his eyes traveling down from Tiffany's face to the black underwear wedged into her as each cheek is on full display. Scott holds his clothes tightly putting them right in front of his groin area.

"Be my girl Tiff" Scott blurts out as Tiffany raise both her eyebrows sitting up. Scott shrugs his shoulders swaying side to side.

"I mean, I know you like me and I'm kinda feeling you too"

Tiffany laughs shaking her hand out in front of her. "Oh stop mister smooth talker, I can talk my way into any girl's panties. I'm not just some girl to add to your check list" Tiffany says bringing the covers up to her neck.

Scott rolls his eyes and walk up to Tiffany to sit on the edge of the bed. "You shitting me right now. People might tiptoe around your brother, but they talk around me. You not so innocent yourself, MJ Poppa T's corner store son." Scott says dropping his clothes in his lap and folding his arms over his chest giving a sideways smile.

"Heard he went down on little miss Tiffany"

Scott says pulling on Tiffany's covers making her kick her foot out at him. "Shut up Scott, he is actually my boyfriend. Unlike you who let any girl that ask go down on you, might have bumps or something"

Scott leans forward on top of Tiffany's legs "your welcomed to check it out for yourself" Scott says looking up into Tiffany's eyes.

"As if Scott" Tiffany says about to say something else when the door suddenly opens. Scott sits up looking forward as Tiffany puts her body under the covers.

Terrance walks in the room in his boxers and a towel over his head, dripping water on the wooden floors.

"Hey man you can go in next" Terrance says as Scott nods "hey man you seen my sister" Terrance ask.

Scott shakes his head "I think Tiff is downstairs or in your mother's room and Jackie went to work"

Terrance nods as he walks to a dresser opening it. "Hey, so what happened between you and Ariel. She has some big boobs man" Terrance comments.

Scott shrugs "nothing her breath was a little ripe, so I dipped" Scott explains.

Terrance nods pulling a shirt on and squatting down to the lower drawers.

"Terrance come here" Angel yells causing Terrance to groan quickly grabbing some shorts to put on. "Wanna go to the court to pick up a game later." Terrance offers

Scott nods as he stands up "yeah MJ probably there, he owes me fifty bucks"

Terrance chuckled as he walks out the room and down stairs to Angel. About to take a step forward Scott recieves a kick to the butt, pushing him forward.

"Scott your such an asshole" Tiffany hisses as Scott leaves silently to the bathroom.

Hours passed, Tiffany changed into some shorts and tank top to get more comfortable. Looking in the hallway bathroom Tiffany is focused on pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. A sudden swing to the door and yelling made Tiffany jump.

"You two fucking dummies, get in the fucking house" Bobby yells.

"Terrance go to my fucking room. Angel can deal with you hothead" Bobby says stomping up the stairs with Terrance being dragged alongside him.

Tiffany peaks her head out to see Terrance frowning and Bobby looking pissed as Bobby kicks his door open and slams it shut. Not long afterwards did you hear more yelling from Bobby.

"You think you two are tough guys don't ya" Bobby says amused.

"Well answer me, seemed to be talking a lot of shit when you too jumped Poppa T's son. Now who gave you the right to go in this man's shop and drag his son out for a fight" Bobby ask.

Bobby is far from a saint, but he respects people. And Poppa T was high up there on his list. Poppa T always treated the Mercer's well and even lied to certain police officers for a few of em. So yeah Poppa T was like the cool uncle down the street.

"Your silence is pissing me off, but once I apply this belt to your ass I won't be able to get you to shut up" Bobby says as the wish of the belt is heard followed by the sound of it connecting to skin. Only a couple more swings and Terrance is singing like a canary asking Bobby to stop.

Not being able to listen to her brother being attacked by the belt any longer Tiffany walks down the steps but stops hearing Sofi's voice.

"What did I tell you about your fucking temper papi" Sofi coes standing behind Angel.

"No what the fuck I tell you will happen the next time you pull some dumb shit. Go up to my room, loose the pants and wait for me" Angel yells in Scott's face. Not hearing anything Tiffany moves her leg down to the next step but stops when she sees Scott coming up.

"Why the fuck did you jump MJ" Tiffany whispers standing in front of Scott. Scott moves his hair out his face and smirk "can't eat pussy with a broken jaw" Scott says as he taps Tiffany's arm. Tiffany shakes her head and stabs her long acrylic nail into Scott's chest.

"Scott you are acting real fucking jealous right now and I'ma tell my brothers" Tiffany whispers as she moves to the side to let Scott by. Walking down a step Scott grabs Tiffany's arm stopping her.

"You gonna tell them how your pussy be in his mouth too" Scott says as his smile grows wider. Tiffany looks over at Scott and snatch her arm away.

"Fuck you Scott" Tiffany says walking down going straight to the kitchen. Pouring some juice Tiffany doesn't even notice that Terrance is quiet. Bobby's door swings open as you hear sniffling and Terrance trying to talk with hiccuping.

"Bobby- Bobby, please don't go get one. Your acting like I never been in a fight before. Bobby, its-"

Bobby interrupts Terrance quickly "shut up. I'm pissed because your acting like a fucking brick wall. Your protecting him, so now I know this has to do with him. If your street cred to him matters more than the skin on your ass than so be it. I can be here all night, you eventually gonna spill" Bobby says as he opens another door.

"Bobby I'm talking now please put it down, that has fucking little diamonds on it." Terrance pleads as Bobby shakes his head.

"I should have let Poppa T whoop your ass. It doesn't make sense on why you would do MJ like that, the kid is basically your cousin. That's how close Poppa T and Ma are. Oh wait until she finds out about this" Bobby says folding the belt in half.

"You think it's cool fucking with people who ain't do shit to you. You want me to start randomly whopping your ass cause Angel is? Huh?" Bobby says causing Terrance to shakes his head.

"No sir-"

A loud sound of belt connecting to skin rang through the house followed by a loud howl. Causing Tiffany to flinch as the front door opens to Jackie. Running to the door Tiffany pulls Jackie inside.

"Jackie go stop Bobby, Terrance didn't mean it. Jackie please, Scott made him do it-"

Jackie snaps her fingers in front of Tiffany shaking her head. Taking her coat off Jackie walks toward the stairs.

"What the hell you talking about" Jackie demands taking one shoe off. Tiffany snatches the shoe staring at the back of her sister. Jackie whips around with a balled up fist about to jump at her younger sister but thinks against it. Unballing her fist Jackie points a finger at Tiffany.

"Don't do that shit again Tiffany. Now what the fuck is going on? What is-"

Jackie was interrupted by another howl and Tiffany whimpers. "Scott talked Terrance into jumping this guy and now Terrance-"

Jackie takes her shoe off and turns around. "Scott can't make Terrance do anything Terrance doesn't want to do. We all told Terrance about these fights, gonna lead to nothing but trouble" Jackie explains walking up the steps.

"No Scott lied to him Jackie, Scott is, Scott is just-"

Jackie waves her hand up and walks straight to Bobby's room to see Terrance standing and Bobby sitting on the bed. Jackie nods her head to Bobby who returns it with a quick nod also. Turning her head Jackie sees Terrance standing in front of of Bobby stiff.

"Heard you jumped someone"

Jackie says while Terrance remains silent looking down. "Answer her" Bobby barks. "And tell her the story you told me"

"Scott and I went to go pick up a game and saw MJ-"

"Poppa T son" Jackie says leaning against the door.

"Yeah. Scott went up to him and asked him about the money he owed him-"

"Where was you? You heard this" Jackie says swinging her shoe around.

Terrance shakes his head "that's what Scott said he was doing. I was talking to somebody else but next thing I knew Scott started yelling at MJ. I looked over and saw MJ lift his arm so I ran over, but Scott stopped. Then MJ walked off and flicked us off. Me and Scott started playing a pick up when Dom came back and told us how MJ just gave him twenty bucks for a bet on a game. So I got upset and started going off about how he owes Scott some money. So me and Scott-"

Jackie rolls her eyes "you want to jump people but can't even use correct grammar. If you say me and Scott instead of Scott and I one more time don't even think about stepping out side for two months. Your ass need to pay more attention to school then basketball and fighting. You hear me" Jackie says as Terrance nods his head.

"We basically went into the shop wanting MJ, but he didn't come out so we went inside and got him" Terrance finish.

"Your best friend down stairs said Scott talked you into. Should I go get Scott right now to make sure your stories add up" Jackie says standing up straight.

 **This was pretty long so I'm going to cut it and break this into parts. Might be two parts or three, idk yet. Oh but you guys can give me prompts. I don't know where this is going, it's pretty random. So let me hear what you guys want read, oh if you read my other fics, I will give you a little update. SPN fic I'm rewriting and constructing, it's pretty bad. I wrote all the chapters at like two in the morning half sleep. I didn't forget about Riverdale or PPG, I'm just taking my time and trying to tell the story on how I imagined it. And kind of thinking about scrapping Been 10, but I'm not a quitter, so I'm just going to change a couple things. Plus I been a little bum about the new webtoon policy, ugh I'm not going to get started on that.**


	7. Scott Stays The Weekend pt2

Bobby 27

Jeremiah 26

Jackie 25

Angel 23

Jack 20

Tiffany 15

Terrance 15

"Well do I need to go get him" Jackie ask still leaned up against the door. "I like stuff to make sense, maybe I should go get Tiffany too"

Bobby looks from Terrance to Jackie. "What does chinky have to do with this" Bobby ask confusion written all over his face. Jackie shrugs "we about to see grease" Jackie says turning slightly not missing the frown from Bobby.

"Tiff bring your ass up here" Jackie yells as Tiffany quickly complies to her older sister's demand. Slowing her pace down Tiffany looks from her two brothers to her older sister. Bobby and Jackie are the scariest out of all the Mercers which is saying alot cause they are all scary. Bobby Mercer is very and I mean very well known for popping up and showing people how he feel physically. Bringing Jackie Mercer along, you might as well file for your disability ahead of time. Luckily the two hardass Mercers spoil Tiffany and tend to let things slide.

"What you got to do with this shit? What you know" Bobby interrogates. Staring down at his youngest sister no sparkle he usually have when faced with the Mercer.

Tiffany swallows hard and shake her head. "I, uh I-" Tiffany stops as Jackie rolls her eyes and Bobby blows out a irritated sigh. Now Tiffany can back out and come up with some lie or tell the truth to help Terrance out a bit. Then Scott and herself will just be in a deeper hole in the process.

"Scott didn't fight MJ because he owed him money, he did it because he is my boyfriend" Tiffany finishes with a shaky breath.

Bobby narrows his eyes as Jackie stares at her baby sister and Terrance stares with slightly wider eyes. Avoiding everybody's gaze Tiffany looks down at her mix matched socks.

"You have a what" Bobby ask in a surprisingly calm voice. Opening her mouth Tiffany nods her head as if that means boyfriend.

"I don't want to ask you again chinky" Bobby says cracking his neck as he stares at Tiffany waiting for an answer. Rocking on the balls of her feet Tiffany licks her lips deciding if she should repeat herself or not.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say" Bobby's voice thunders causing the two youngest Mercers to jump. Bobby squeezing the belt quickly approaching Tiffany.

"A boyfriend. I have a boyfriend" Tiffany quickly spits out backing up into a wall. Bobby stops looking from Tiffany to Jackie as Jackie shrugs with a smirk on her face.

Angel rush to the room looking to see what all the yelling was about. About to ask Jackie, Bobby begins to speak up.

"Why? Why do you have a boyfriend" Bobby ask as Angel raise an eyebrow. "Who's your boyfriend" Angel ask confused.

Tiffany shakes her head as Angel ask again but is cut off by Bobby. "Ignore him, I'm talking to you. Why do you have one"

"Cause I like him and he treats me well"

Bobby takes a step closer and snort "like? So just because you like some one you date them? Sounds like you guys should just be friends to me"

Becoming a little irritated by the fact Bobby is down talking her, Tiffany shakes her head looking up. "No he is funny, nice to me, he buys me things and make me feel good-"

Tiffany quickly close her mouth knowing the last part can be interpreted into a different way from what she meant. Bobby drops his smirk walking closer to Tiffany.

"What you mean he makes you feel good. You guys be touching each other" Bobby ask using that strangely calm voice. Tiffany quickly shakes her head as Bobby tilts his head to the side.

"Don't lie to me I will kick both you guys ass. You been letting him touch on you" Bobby says taking another step forward. "Let me find out, since he is Pop's kid I won't break his fucking face. But I will whoop his ass and then yours." Bobby says his voice raising a bit.

Staring at Tiffany as she stares back at her oldest brother trying to maintain eye contact. Breaking the contact first Bobby laughs, not his usual funny or sarcastic laugh but his pissed I don't want to put my hands on you laugh. This laugh usually referred to Angel and Terrance than anybody else.

"So Scott just faught this guy cause you date him, nothing else"

Tiffany licks her lips buying time to consider her next response. If she tells the truth then she lied a minute ago and Bobby most likely will lose his shit. If she continues to lie than anything can happen, being that Bobby is a bit unpredictable.

"You know what, just shut up I'm done talking to you" Bobby says taking a step back looking at Angel. "Go get Scott" Bobby commands as Angel leaves and comes back within seconds. Angel enters Bobby's room with a firm grip around Scott's arm as Scott is bent over trying to pull his sweatpants up. "Jeez Angel, you want me to flash everyone with my dick and ass hanging out" Scott complains as he is thrown into the middle of the room.

"What's your problem with MJ and don't feed me no bullshit kid or you getting two ass whoppings" Bobby threatens. Scott looks at the oldest Mercer and smirk "who whopping my ass" Scott says maintaining eye contact with Bobby.

Bobby grabs Scott by the front of his shirt pulling him close. "Sofi wouldn't let you. Angel tell your psychotic brother to back off" Scott says trying to back up eyeing a belt with small studs placed throughout the leather. "Woah Bobby relax Angel get him" Scott says turning around to look at Angel who is standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bobby let's go of Scott's shirt and grab the hem of his sweatpants "better effect on bare ass" Bobby says the same time Scott grabs his pants pulling them up.

"Hold up hold up Bobby, damn. I was mad okay"

Bobby doesn't let go as he continues to stare down at Scott who is fighting for his privacy. "I was mad cause she was dating that fucking twat MJ, and he is walking around like a goofy bitch. I just wanted to talk to him and we got into a argument." Scott explains as Bobby let's go and push Scott back a little.

"Everybody get out my room" Bobby says as Angel takes Scott back to his room. Pulling his pants up Terrance begins to walk out but is stopped by Bobby grabbing his arm. "Your lucky Tiffany came and saved your ass, your going to go to Pop's in the mornin and help him out with the shop until I say otherwise" Bobby commands as Terrance nods leaving the room.

"Bobby-"

"Bye Tiffany" Bobby interrupts. Tiffany's eyes widen as she open her mouth to respond but decides otherwise and walks out the room.

Jackie snorts as she close the door after Tiffany. "Calm down grease, she is fifteen. Believe it or not girls can be just as hormonal maybe even more so than guys. She is still your baby sister" Jackie explains looking at Bobby sitting on his bed stairing at the ground.

"She doesn't need to be doing shit like that. She is too young, she is stressing me out. Her body is changing and I was trying to ignore it-"

"Like you was trying to ignore mine" Jackie says laughing while Bobby looks up frowning. "Unfortunately I couldn't ignore your as long as I wanted. You have curves, boobs, and an ass like a pornstar. If you wasn't such a hardass I would be more worried about you" Bobby confesses.

Jackie sits next to Bobby and shrug "guess I can thank my stripping mother for passing the genes down to me."

Bobby shakes his head "not funny"

Jackie shrugs "relax. She isn't going to have unprotected sex because she is a smart cookie. But if you are so worried maybe you should have a talk with her. I don't think nobody sat her down and gave her a honest conversation. Shouldn't you do that and give her the right information, do you know definitely that she knows what she needs to know." Jackie explains putting a hand on her older brother's shoulder. Giving the tense shoulder a tight squeeze feeling the muscles relax in her hand.

Jackie moves her hand and look at the door hearing muffled voices. "They are so loud"

Bobby snorts "what you expect he is getting his ass busted, such a fucking hot head" Bobby mumbles looking up from the ground. Jackie rolls her eyes "you're one to talk about being hotheaded. Remember when-"

"Don't be a bitch Scotty"

Bobby stands up "what the-"

Bobby is cut off by Jackie who is right behind him. "-hell"

"Be still so I can hit you in your pretty fucking face Scotty-"

Bobby swings his door open with Jackie right behind him. Scott and Angel face to face in the middle of the hallway. Bobby looks over the two to see Tiffany and Terrance sharing a worried look toward the other teen. Tiffany fidgeting with her hands parting her lips like she wants to say something.

"Scott calm down, I-" Angel tries to comfort.

Scott shakes his head and push Angel against the rails. "Take this shit like a man Scotty and be fucking still-" Scott yells as Angel shakes his head grabbing Scott's shoulders.

Not realizing he was in the hallway or crying until Angel tried to wipe the tears that are racing down his face. Scott's eyes widen as he see Terrance, Bobby, Jackie, and Tiffany staring at Scott. Each for different reasons, but mostly out of confusion.

Scott snatch his head back away from Angel's hand as he hears heavy footsteps coming up. None other than his sister Sofi.

"Scott" Sofi yells opening her arms to hug Scott but Scott extends his hand to put distance between the two. "No" Scott whispers looking down.

The seven individuals stand there for a few moments in silence as the front door opens.

"Hey, ma said she won't be home cause she working a double" Jack yells taking his coat off and throwing it on the coat rack. Walking straight to the kitchen to retrieve a beer.

"Why the hell is it so quiet? Where are you guys" Jack yells walking up the stairs stopping half way. Jack looks over at everyone upstairs and takes one slow step forward.

"What happened"

Jack looks up to see Bobby with his arms over his chest. Terrance standing by Tiffany who is now rubbing her arm. And Jackie leaning against the wall as Sofi and Angel crowd Scott.

"Jackie-"

Jackie shakes her head as she stands up straight. "Go to your room Jack" Jackie says as she turns and give Bobby a look. Bobby clears his throat and turns over to the youngest Mercers and cock his head to their room. With no hesitation Terrance and Jack went straight to their designated rooms.

Bobby looks over to see Tiffany rubbing her arm faster than she previously was. "Tiffany go to your room" Bobby says deepening his voice.

Tiffany continues to stare at Scott who is looking down. "Scott-" Tiffany tries as she takes a steps forward, but is stopped when Scott shakes his head. Closing her mouth shut Tiffany gives Scott one last look over before walking to the room she shares with her brother.

Shutting the door behind herself Tiffany goes straight to her bed and lays face down into pillow.

"What are you crying about" Terrance says not really expecting answer. Tiffany shakes her head looking into the darkness as she breaths harshly into the pillow.

"Yes you are. And I don't want to hear you snivel over something you caused" Terrance says as he turns on his side to go to sleep.

Tiffany lifts her head up to look over at her brother with watery eyes. "That wasn't my fault"

Terrance nods "your right, his dad is the reason he is do fucked up. But you put him that situation-"

Tiffany lifts the top portion of her body to get a better view as she blinks out the tears. "How"

Terrance rolls his eyes as he points a finger in Tiffany's direction. "You know he likes you and I don't know what you told him about MJ, but it was enough to make him pick a fight with him. And I quiet frankly glad I kicked his ass, cause Bobby can sit there and believe that lie, but I won't" Terrance explains before turning back around to face the blank wall shutting his eyes.

 **Definitely going to be a third part, might make it extra long so there will be no need for a fourth part. We will see how I'm feeling. Any suggestions on some scenarios?**


End file.
